


Modern Day Elodin

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Elodin as a modern day professor





	Modern Day Elodin

  * Dude, he’s that professor who always randomly cancels classes mere hours before class 
  * He knows how to use tech 
  * And knows all the slang too 
  * You know that vine, where the teacher complains about class, the one Thomas Sanders does 
  * Yeah, that’s him 
  * He’s often mistaken for a student 
  * He doesn’t follow curriculum at all 
  * And his grading system is ALL over the place 
  * He loves class participation classes 
  * (ps i would do well in his classes although I would hate them) 
  * (he would hate me tho) 
  * (it’d be interesting to say the least) 
  * His assignments are weird 
  * Like “Wear all your clothes inside out tomorrow” 
  * He gives pop quizzes where all the answers are like B or whatever  
  * And they are all like the most random questions 
  * I feel like Naming is kind of like philosophy but he doesn’t remind me of any my philosophy teachers 
  * (low key think maybe he’s a Psychology prof) 
  * He often starts class with music videos 
  * You get extra credit if you sing along, even if you don’t know the words 
  * Once he even played the [duck song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMtN1YnoL46Q&t=MTlmYjkwNjVhNWI3YTZjYmQ5YzVkMTQ2OWQ4ZTQ1NTJhMGMyMDJhMyxyZGwwY1VsWA%3D%3D&b=t%3Adpu3qnnupPpKQhuIn5aIYQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbookcub.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167267772118%2Fmodern-day-elodin&m=1) 
  * When he discovered Crazy Ex Girlfriend he binged all the episodes that have aired 
  * He really relates to “[It was a S**t Show”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Db-tAiOVMYFY&t=NDcwNDM0YjY5MGRmYTJjYmM3NTk3ZDAxNjljYjBhZDg5ZjY2MjgyZCxyZGwwY1VsWA%3D%3D&b=t%3Adpu3qnnupPpKQhuIn5aIYQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbookcub.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167267772118%2Fmodern-day-elodin&m=1) 
  * He shows them regularly in class 
  * He also is known for randomly quoting every show he has ever seen 
  * This includes (but is not limited to) General Hospital, Criminal Minds, Miraculous Ladybug, and Game of Thrones 
  * He also references Shakespeare on a regular basis 
  * Anyways, those are some thoughts on modern day Elodin 
  * Enjoy!!! 



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
